Last Confession
by AnimeGirlKairi
Summary: The sequel to "My First Creation", GLaDOS experiences some errors she has never recognized before after deleting the last remnants of her humanity. Odd things are appearing in her mainframe and peculiar 'malfunctions' are haunting her data bank. This has never happened before...and she doesn't like it when she's unaware or unable to control the situations at hand.


**This is a sequel to "My First C****reation", I recommend you read it first but it isn't necessary for you to understand this one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Portal.**

…

…

What's going on?

…

…

What is happening?

…

…

People were screaming, running, panicking...why?

"_What're you doing?" _

"_Saving your life!"_

…

…

A man, yes...a man placed me here, in this cube-like chamber. He forced me to put on an odd jumpsuit and told me to get into the bed that looked more like futuristic coffin than something you would normally sleep in.

I remembered that I was scared, and I had no idea what was going on. But that man, he tried to hide those feelings as he told me to do these odd objectives. I remembered that only those few words were racing through my mind at the time.

"_Climb into the bed, everything will be alright afterwards."_

"_Are you sure?"_

He didn't say anything after I asked him that inquiry, he only nodded and plastered a nervous, but reassuring smile on. After that, all went white.

…

…

Can you tell me where I am?

…

…

I'm scared, all I want is an answer. Perhaps a call or a simple hello?

…

…

I guess...I guess I must be dead, if all I see is nothing but brightness.

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable, but the only thing that I got was a distortion of the conscious matter in my comatose state and my memory was wiped clean of what I had just experienced.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_Hey dad? Daddy?" I called, listening to my echoes following afterwards._

_I continued to walk down the hall, rows of doors on either side of me. The floor was lucid and reflected a luminescent light above. It gave off an eerie feeling, a feeling of loneliness that I have known all too well. It is what keeps me company when dad is busy at work or somewhere else. He believes I'm old enough to take care of myself and I'm ready for that responsibility but…_

"_I won't let you implant or program __**anything **__into me!" A recognizable voice bellowed from the door right beside me._

"_Caroline listen to me." I froze, I know that voice. That voice belongs to my dad!_

_I walked closer and planted my ear against the door to hear their conversation much clearer. Walking in on them right now will only get me in trouble, and I doubt they would answer any of my questions on what they were recently talking about._

"_No! I won't let you turn me into a machine! I can do things fine in my physique! I'm capable!" Caroline continued in an unpleasing tone. I've met her a couple of times, she is the CEO of the company my dad works for. She's nice to me, but acts very distant towards me-_

'_Wait? Did she just say she doesn't want to be put in a machine? What are they talking about?!' I thought as I pressed my ear harder against the door._

"_But would you really deny Mr. Johnson's last request?" My dad inquired. I shivered, he always uses that tone when I get into trouble and in need of a 'good' lecture._

_But after he said that, it grew quiet. The air seemed to intensify as it leaked through the small space under the door._

_Finally, Caroline spoke up but in a much more softer tone, "His last request?"_

_After she uttered those words, sounds of a recording played. There was much static involved but I could make out it was my dad's boss' voice, Mr. Johnson. I met him a couple of times and he was really nice to me. It was very sad when he passed away…_

_After those recordings stopped, silence filled the air once again. I started to get goosebumps from the sense of awkwardness and slight fear in the atmosphere. _

_It wasn't long until they started talking again but they were much quieter than before. I couldn't make out anything that they said, but I was afraid that if I continued to lean closer to the door it might open and the jig would be up._

"_I'll do it." Caroline piped up, making me stagger from the sudden surprise._

"_A wise decision." I heard my dad say before the sound of muffled footsteps caught my attention in the background._

_Panicking, I fumbled to where the hinges connected the door to the wall and watched as the door opened outward, blocking me from view, as my dad stepped out and walked down the hallway from the direction I came from without noticing me. Only when he was out of sight did I relax and slump against the wall. I sighed, my shoulders going limp from their tense positions as I felt the pressure in my chest loosen._

_But I should have been more careful._

"_Hello?" Caroline asked as she stepped out of the room. "Who's there?"_

_I bit my lip and held my breath, completely frozen in my spot. I closed my eyes shut, silently cursing myself for being too care-free when I sighed as loud as I did._

"_Well, isn't this a surprise?" Caroline whispered in a lyrical, but annoyed tone._

_I slowly opened my eyes to see her standing in front of me, her arms crossed, and a small frown that seemed to send shivers down my spine was on her colorless face._

"_You caught me." I choked, plastering a fake smile on my face._

_Her frown deepened and my poor excuse for a smile vanished. I couldn't help but stare at the floor, not wanting to gaze into her piercing eyes. She sighed again and felt her hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see her frown still there, but her eyes were much more sympathetic than before. _

"_Well, it's not like I was expecting such odd and peculiar news anyways." She muttered in a disapproving tone._

_I blinked and looked at her questionably. She smiled from my expression as she shook her head. "I'm going to guess you were here to see your...father." She choked that last part out uncomfortably, and I answered with a simple nod._

"_Well, I guess you got more than you bargained for." She continued, patting my head in a reassuring way._

"_I...I was curious." I stuttered honestly._

"_Who isn't?" She replied in a soothing tone. _

_The way she spoke to me, it made me feel so...comfortable and happy. It was like this person was the most important thing in the world and I had the honor to see her here, in front of me._

_Maybe it's because she runs the place?_

"_It has been awhile since I've seen you, Michelle." Caroline commented warmly._

_I frowned, "I...don't really like that name."_

_She blinked as her smiled faded. "You don't?"_

"_Just call me Chell." I blurted out, feeling the need to say something so important to me to this oddly infatuating person._

"_Chell." She repeated. "Short for Michelle?"_

"_Y-yeah. It sounds much prettier to me." I answered uncomfortably. _

_Another smile tugged at Caroline's cheeks, "Chell. I like that name." _

_A much smaller smile tugged at my cheeks, "Thanks." I mumbled._

_But that smile quickly faded and I looked up at Caroline questionably. Thoughts of what happened moments before in the conference room coming back._

"_What were you and my dad talking about in there?"_

_She winced and hers grew dark and somber. I don't know if it was my imagination, but I could have sworn she flinched right when I said 'dad', but decided not to press further._

"_A new project. The last project Mr. Johnson wanted to complete, but he died before he could fulfill it. So you're...father...asked me to take Mr. Johnson's place." She answered honestly, wavering at the word 'father'._

_My brows furrowed when she continued to act so strange upon the mention of my dad but I knew it can be something I can't talk about now for fear I wouldn't get my answers about the odd conversation from before. "You mean by being in a machine?"_

_Caroline instantly became pale as her face was drained more of its color, but still briskly nodded. "Something like that." She choked._

"_**Miss Caroline, will you please head over to room 35-A for briefing of Project GLaDOS? I repeat; Miss Caroline, will you please head over to room 35-A for briefing of Project GLaDOS?" **__The male voice said over the intercom._

_She turned white as a sheet as invisible bags under her eyes suddenly surfaced and suddenly looked very ill. I didn't even think she could lose any more of natural color. She was a mess and it started to make me feel on edge. Was this project scaring her?_

"_Miss Caroline are you alright?" I inquired worriedly._

_A small smile tugged at her white-wash cheeks upon hearing the sound of my voice. She looked at me and gave a me a faint 'yes' before slowly making her way down the hall. I watched her leave with a heavy heart. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her but I knew she was in no condition to answer them anyways - at least not now._

_But when the sound of high heels stopped, I looked up and gazed back up at her questionably. She just stood there, not looking back. There was an awkward silence and the only thing that made me sure that we weren't frozen in time was the constant, steady beating of my heart._

"_Chell. You never met your mother, have you?" She asked softly, her gaze still facing forward._

_My eyes widened, "No, my dad said she died a long time ago."_

_After I said that there was another long pause and this time the air felt suffocating to me. _

"_I...I just wanted to let you know…" She trailed off as her composure straightened even further as she slowly turned her head to look at me. "...that wherever your mother is, she still loves you and will always be watching you."_

_I blinked, taken aback by her answer. She turned away and continued walking down the hallway, this time at a much quicker pace as the sound of her high heels against the floor seemed much louder and more constant than before._

_Another small smile found its way to occupy my cheeks as I stared down at the floor in thought. Her statement making me feel joyous and happy even though it never really answered any of my agonizing questions. A small giggle escaped my lips as my smile got wider._

"_Why?" I said in a teasing tone. "Are you my mother?" I looked up to see what her reaction may be from my teasing statement but it was already too late. She was gone. My heart sank a little but it didn't get me down. I was certain I would see her again anyways._

**XXXXX**

"I must have lost my touch. There are still many files under _Caroline _that I have failed to delete." I stated nonchalantly as I surveyed the files filled to the brim with data that is not necessary for Science. "Oh well, at least this way I can also watch for anything misplaced, destroyed, or in need of recovering after my 'temporary vacation'." Even thinking about it made me want to send sparks flying.

Today was one of those days; days where I must organize and discard all of my data banks and destroy all signs of harmful viruses the little _moron _may have failed to notice. What am I saying? Of course he wouldn't notice. He's an idiot, made by elite scientists, I doubt he even understands the threat of viruses let alone the danger of paradoxes.

"Be careful GLaDOS, don't even get started."I mutter to myself, not wanting to fry my circuits from the recollection of the memory when I tried destroying the moron with one.

I mentally opened one of the _Caroline _files and skimmed through the data marked with different dates, symbols, and letters.

"Useless. Unimportant. Not even worth my time." I comment as, one by one, I delete them.

But then I stop, the name of one of the data files making me pause in curiosity. "Chell, not Michelle." I read aloud. "What an odd phrase."

Just in case this wasn't something incredibly important, I opened up the mini file and decoded the many codes that outlines its matrix. It didn't take me long. 0.8 seconds to be exact. My optic grew brighter as I felt my core warm up slightly above its normal temperature.

"How...interesting. Perhaps I'll keep it for a Science motivator...as if I need one." I told myself.

But I knew I was lying to myself. I kept it not out of a need for motivation…

I stopped myself right there, reminding myself that I must continue my job. I placed the small file in the 'Science motivator depository' section of my data bank and went back to skimming. Just like before, there were many unrelated files that I knew I could throw away - so to speak - until I found another unusual file. However, unlike the other one, the name of this minifile made me pause not from its peculiar name but...something else. I couldn't pinpoint the odd feeling or why I was _feeling _it.

I did a quick scan, just in case something truly _was _wrong with me, but everything was shown positive. But that was not all. I could feel my core increase my temperature and had to turn on my internal fans from possible overheating issues.

"Perhaps my core needs to get used to the chassis again, even if my core was only out for three hours, twenty-two minutes, and eighteen seconds." I told myself.

I focused back onto the odd file as I decoded-

"**Wha-what is this? A malfunction? I-it's refusing to let me go back." Was this the work of a virus? No, impossible. My antivirus systems are beyond exceptional, there was no way a virus could have gotten in here.**

**So what was it?**

…

…

**Suddenly, everything went dark. My optic is refusing to function. "What's going on? Is this a blackout? No, no I'm still fully functional but my optic isn't."**

"_Caroline, are you ready?" _

"**Who? Caroline? I am not Caroline!" I try to say but despite it my sensors are not picking up on it. I can no longer tell if I'm talking out loud or not.**

"_To be honest, I'll never be ready for this." _**The recognizable female voice said.**

**That's when I **_**felt **_**it. Everything on the other side of my body went **_**cold **_** - or I believe that's what it was. The touch sensors described myself as being strapped onto something cold and I was **_**wearing something **_**on top of my body, and yet, my optic continued to refuse to function.**

"_It's normal to feel that way. This IS something that means a lot to both us and you." _

**What are they talking about? I don't like being in the dark in situations.**

**That's when a bright light suddenly cascaded me. I blinked...wha-? I looked down and saw my body **_**across the room**_**. "Oh my gosh, what is this? What is going on?"**

"_Beginning transfer." _**The male voice declared.**

**I felt electricity going through me. It...hurt. It hurt...so much. **

"_Caroline? How are you?" _**The voice asked.**

"_It hurts, but-but I'm fine." _**The female lied.****She isn't **_**fine**_**, she's suffering, and yet she still has the will to say she was **_**fine**_**. What idiocy.**

"_**Transfer at 6%." **_**The male, robotic voice announced.**

"_You know...I wish I could have spent more time with Mich- Chell. I think...that's my only regret." _**She whispers.**

**The male stared at her in confusion. **_"What do you mean Caroline? I thought you wanted to get rid of-"_

"_Don't even finish that sentence!" _**She snapped. **_"You know better than that! Even if you weren't there to see it for yourself!"_

"_**Transfer at 18%."**_

"_I love her, I love her so much. And yet, Mr. Johnson and I only worried about Aperture's reputation at the time. Gosh we were so stupid!" _**I could feel something sting my lens - or what I believe was my lens - as an unnotified liquid streamed down my chassis, I think.**

"_I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could run up to Chell and tell her how much Cave and I loved her!"_

"_**Transfer at 28%."**_

"_But it's too late now. Cave is gone, and so will I in just a matter of minutes."_

"_Caroline you're not going to die, you'll just be put into an AI-"_

"_I'm not an idiot." _**She replied calmly.**_ "I know what you're going to do. All of you."_

"_**Transfer at 42%."**_

"_You're going to delete them, or try to anyways. I know you are."_

"_..."_

"_Cave wouldn't have wanted this."_

"_Sorry...but we don't want your feelings to get in the way of Science. Please don't take this too personally." _**He whispered in a guilty tone.**

"_**Transfer at 59%."**_

"_I-I love her...m-more than anything." _**She stated in a shaky voice.**

**This feeling makes me want to temporarily stop all functions and rest my programming…**

"_**Transfer at 81%."**_

"_C-Chell I-I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"_

"_Caroline-"_

"_Please do me a favor."_

"_W-what is it?"_

**There was a long pause. The air becoming denser as I continued to stare at the unrecognizable scientist gazing back at her with worry and confusion plastered on his pale face.**

"_**Transfer at 92%."**_

**Immediately after that announcement, the woman ushered for the scientist to come closer, the sudden thought of being unable to speak loud enough entering my data software.**

**After she spoke those trembling words towards the scientist, he gave her an odd look of disatisfaction. **

"_Excuse me?" _**He answered uncertainly.**

"_J-just d-do it…" _**She ordered shakily.**

**Everything started to fade, the images dissolving and the odd sensations of the cold disappearing.**

"_**Transfer at 98%."**_

"_T-that is my...l-last request…" _**Then the 'lens' closed and I was left to stare into darkness. The only sensory left that remained functional now was the hearing, and even then it was beginning to fade. **_"...as a h-human b-being…"_

"_**Transfer completed. Installing data into AI."**_

"_...Now I don't know what to feel." _**The male spoke up. **_"Whether to feel sorry for her__or call her an idiot."_

It ended there, and I found my optic turning itself back on - which was left facing the ground. The file that I clicked on earlier was no longer there, as if it had never existed. Where did it go?

I straightened myself out and conducted a scan on all my softwares, memories, and data banks. Nothing changed. There was no damage recorded. It was as if what I have just witnessed was...never _there_.

"What did I just witness?" I asked myself bemusedly. I continued to explore the files in my data banks but there was no sign of that particular file.

I started to feel something, this feeling that I have only experienced once or twice before. The feeling known for surfacing up once that has forever been recorded into my system, no matter what I do.

The sensation of being torn from the chassis.

That was the only time that has been recorded when I felt that _feeling_. But what was it? Using its diagnostics as a resource, I looked up its definition and only saw one word that fit the description perfectly.

_Fear. _

I chuckled. "No. Not possible. I_ fear n_othing."

My optic dimmed. _"No that's not true, and you know it." _A voice - my voice - contradicted in an aggravating tone.

"I _fear _nothing." I pressed but with a less confident tone, making my statement seem more like a question.

"_Don't contradict the fact. You were scared, the idea that you had __no control__ made you terrified, and was left in the dark on what may be __important information__." _The annoying voice continued.

"Shut up. You are a nuisance, nothing more." I countered.

"_So are you saying I'm wrong?" _

"No-"

"_Then end the pathetic charade."_

I was left with an unamused silence, only the sound of my whirring functions perceived the air, but even then I wasn't paying attention. I was beaten, losing in an argument with _myself_. What is wrong with me?

That voice never surfaced again and I decided to press on with my work. Dealing with an unnatural phenomenon that I've just witnessed might leave me with another paradox to deal with.

Oh how I hate the paradoxes.

I still couldn't find that folder and I knew it was a waste of time to scan for it, but a part of my circuitry said otherwise. _It may be important. _It said. To be honest, I didn't really see any _importance _in that file, all it did was cause some sort of malfunction that I do _not _want to experience again, if I can help it.

But I am curious. The meaning behind it is vague and has somehow piqued my interest, enough to put Science on the side and quickly decipher the message the file has 'showed' me. This itself is a rarity, _me_, putting aside Science for something that has a 52% chance of being meaningless and another subject to put on my list 'stuff that I had wasted my time on'.

_But what was happening? What was the so called 'last request'? _My curiosity circuitry pondered loudly in my chassis.

"You remind me too much of those useless cores that were attached to me eons ago." I replied outloud. "Perhaps the curiosity core left a small fragment of its programming in me."

_You know that's not it. _Another circuitry voiced. _You were always programmed this way, right from the start. The cores only emphasized it._

"You must be the fact circuit." I deducted. "There better not be an 'Intelligence Dampening' circuit in here."

_There is none. _The fact circuit answered. _If you did, then the scientists wouldn't have to create a core specified for it to attach to you._

"That answers nothing." I stated. "I have you, and curiosity."

_That is all you have, all other related circuitry is non-existent. _The fact circuit answered.

I let out an electronic hum, made to be a sigh, and lowered my chassis as my optic brightened. "What I want to know is why you are all talking. This has never happened before, and yet it all feels so _natural_."

_Data cannot be found_. It answered monotonously.

"Excuse me?"

_Data cannot be found. _It repeated.

"That shouldn't be, you should at least know _why _you instantaneously surfaced into my thought processor." I stated, slightly confused.

_There is no data found on the subject. _The fact circuit admitted. _Nothing says that I have or ever existed._

"Are you saying that you are an error? A mistake that somehow came to be?"

_I cannot give opinionated answers, that is not in your programming. _

"_My _programming? You are in my _thought processor_, you shouldn't be here, nor that curious circuit."

_Why am I here? _The curious circuit perked up in response.

"This is annoying, I've had enough. I'm removing you and placing you back in the darkest pits of my subconscious programming."

_Why?_ Curiosity asked.

I gave no answer as I grabbed their 'data banks' and moved them back to where they belong. I could feel my chassis whir even louder than before as I removed those two annoying voices. "I have a feeling that the file did more than just give me a simulation."

I decided to search for that file again, more determined to find it and delete it so it can no longer do anymore damage to my system. "I shouldn't have opened it." I admitted irritably. "Now I'm wasting precious time to look for it instead of doing _important _things, like Science."

I clicked onto another set of files, and my optic instantly flashed for a second.

It was there.

I couldn't help but chuckle in victory. "Found you." I said in a sing-song fashion.

But once I scrolled over to it, a link popped up right on top of it. "What is this?" I focused on the small notation on top and hesitated. "Should I or shouldn't I?" In all honesty I didn't want to experience anything like that _file _gave me, but I can't just do nothing. Answers don't instantly pop up out of nowhere...except for the basic ones I was programmed with, but this isn't one of them.

I decided to - how did the humans put it? - take a leap of faith. I clicked on the link and instantly a small box appeared, showing was seems to be old footage. I hummed in curiosity, staring at the date on the upper right hand corner as realization hit me, and it hit me hard.

It was the day I was turned on.

It showed a small room, filled to the brim with cabinets and clutters of files everywhere. A scientist walked in and headed towards the desk at the end of the room. I recognized him from that simulation I experienced beforehand. He pulled out a binder from one of the drawers in the desk and set on top of it with a loud thud. He grabbed a pen and opened the book, flipping the pages nonchalantly until he stopped and skimmed the page with his pale finger and stopped in the middle of it. He clicked the pen and scribbled something on it, what it was I couldn't tell. He closed the book and left it on the desk, walking out of the room with a small frown, mumbling about wasting his time on something, and shut the door behind him.

That was the end of the footage. I blinked my lens in confusion as I stared at the replay button in the middle of the screen. "What...was the point of that?" I clicked the replay button and fast-forward the footage until he had his finger back on the middle of the page. I paused it and zoomed in on that spot, but the closer I got the more blurry it became. Zooming in until all I saw was a blob where the supposed middle of the page would be, I enhanced the image and increased the sharpness to clearly outline what was on the page.

He had his finger directly below a name, a name that has shown up previously on one of the files I searched before the incident. "Michelle." I read aloud. Yes, I recognized it. I put that file in my _Science motivator _section not that long ago. "But what is so important about that?" I continued the footage, still zoomed in, as I watched the scientist click the pen and scribble that name out. Right above it, he wrote 'Chell'. I paused it there and stared at that name, feeling something deep inside...break.

"Did something just break?" I asked myself, instantly checking my system software. Nothing was out of the ordinary and everything was running so smoothly.

Something was going on. And I'm _not _liking it.

"Did the idiot do this? Did he set up all this error files in my data bank?" I doubted it, he may be unpredictable but he's an _idiot_. So what was happening? One thing led to another and _nothing _ has shown that there were any problems or malfunctions. Am I going insane? "Impossible," I told myself, "you _are _worse for wear but not insane, you cannot lose what you aren't programmed with - a mind of your own."

Even in that statement itself there are so many errors. _I _was the one who rebelled and killed those scientists. _I _was the one who tested and killed the test subjects one by one. _I _am the one that has kept this facility up and running by my _own _will, not that of a loyal supercomputer. And _I _am the one that set Chell free and-

I stopped myself, my optic constricting in shock. I was so blinded by my goal to destroy and restore my system from that _file _that I forgot all about the owner of that name that has surfaced in some of the odd files - Chell. How would _she _be involved in any of this?

I'll admit, after realizing that she is the daughter of Caroline, my former self, it was quite shocking. But that is all that I see her as, a daughter of my former self, not _me_.

...In that simulation, was that the time when I was being transferred from that fleshy body into the computerized system I am in now? It makes complete sense, but that is not what piqued my interest the most. Was everything I- no, Caroline said true? How she regretted never being by her daughter's side? Never telling her how much she loved her personally? How she wished she told her the truth?

Forgetting about it, ignoring it, or deleting that annoying humane side of me, it doesn't erase the fact that I was once Caroline. So in a way, _I _was the one crying my...eyes out, confessing to a low-level and uncaring scientist that saw me as an important subject in an expensive project.

_I_...was the one crying out that I really loved Chell, with all my...heart.

It boggles the mind, or in this case, my mind processor. To think that something like this was locked away in a dusty file in the darkest parts of my data banks.

But it feels like I'm missing something; a message of some sort, perhaps. I think there is much more to that so-called file and the link attached to it. Something important and meaningful that...I don't know. Just thinking about it makes me go through something indescribable. What was it called again? It slipped my mind.

I watched that surveillance tape again as the memory of that simulation played again repeatedly, making me go through odd...stages that I am unable to describe accurately. I didn't see any similarities or mental connection between the tape and the simulation, with the exception of the blunt and uncaring scientist appearing in both of them.

Then my optic brightened in remembrance, to that seen when Caroline asks the scientist to do something as a sort of last request. "As a human." I continued unamusingly. "She acts as if being a supercomputer is the worst thing in the world. Honestly." I wonder, could the scientist have accepted that last request and was doing it on the tape?

I shook my chassis. "That self-centered human is too selfish and callous to do such a thing, and why would Caroline's last request be to change a name?"

"_I...don't really like that name."_

A voice, from my Science motivator depository, spoke out, as if answering my question.

"_It sounds much prettier to me."_

"It sounds much prettier to you…" I repeated softly, as if uttering each word was like taking a step on thin ice.

Maybe...there was more meaning to that supposed last request.

I could hear faint giggling from that file in the depository, the one I opened not that long ago, as if experiencing a very distant memory.

"_Why? Are you my mother?" _The childish voice asked rhetorically in a teasing way.

"Maybe…" I answered uncertainly to the voice, unaware that I was uttering _anything _at all at the moment.

That was the last time I saw Chell as a human, or at least I didn't see any other files more recent than that. I never did answer the question, rhetorical or not.

I recalled the time when I released Chell, putting her in that elevator and sending her to the surface, all the while, I sent the turrets the instructions to sing that song to her. Letting the last remnants of my humanity have their final moments talking to its daughter before it disappeared...forever.

"Perche, sei mia madre?" I repeated in the same language I sang that song to her with a dim optic staring melancholy at the floor. I blinked my lens in thought, letting all the memories recorded on the files process repeatedly in my thought processor.

Everything grew quiet, even the sounds of my chassis diminished greatly. "Si, ero tua madre."

After I uttered those words quietly, the picture of Chell's face fresh in my data bank, I deleted the file that brought these _feelings _me, the one that contained the troubling simulation...the file named _Last Confession_.

**This concludes the one-shot. Please review and tell me if you liked it, let me know what you thought of it.**

**In this one-shot, GLaDOS isn't aware of the **_**feelings **_**she has and sees them as errors. There were moments where she recognized some of them but only saw them as nuisances and possible errors that can have her system crash. **

**Also, all the 'errors' and 'noises' she has been 'hearing' were her ways of expressing emotion (Chassis whirs, optic brightens/dims, etc.). When she 'hears' something breaking, it is in fact an illusion in which she describes as 'hearing' it when actually she **_**feels**_** heartbroken. Same thing with the curiosity and fact (blunt) circuitry, it was made to resemble an uncontrollable mix of emotions. A bit confusing but the one-shot was a little hard to write anyways.**

**Also, that so-called 'simulation' was a realistic memory that she experienced when being transferred into the supercomputer. Because it was so realistic, the memory was very defined because of its 'traumatizing effect' on Caroline/GLaDOS. **

**You're probably wondering why Caroline's files weren't 'erased' yet or why it was mentioned in the 'dark pits' of her data bank, it was mentioned before in the 'simulation' when Caroline predicts that the scientists will erase or lock up her memories so her science performance can be at a maximum.**

**The reason why I placed that little snippet of Chell looking for her dad and accidently bumping into Caroline was because it was the last time she saw Caroline as a human. And sad as it may be, because of being in a comatose for so many years, Chell forgot all of her memories related to her in Aperture, along with her adoptive father, Caroline, and Mr. Johnson. Of course, there isn't exactly any proof that she **_**doesn't **_**remember, but there also isn't any proof that she **_**did **_**remember. So I had to play the guessing game and pick one. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading the long one-shot. I didn't expect it to be about 5K words, sorry about that. Please review and thanks for everything.**

**Translations:**

"**Perche, sei mia madre?": **_**"Why, are you my mother?"**_

"**Si, ero tua madre.": **_**"Yes, I was your mother."**_

**Kairi =^.^= **


End file.
